Adventures of Yami and Bakura 3000BC
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: By UR.Basically this is a mix between the Forbidden Memories game and me and Unrealistic's ideas. Let's just say we don't know Yami and Bakura as well as we think....
1. Beginnings

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. You can tell that from the genre it's under.

But, this fanfic isn't about Yugi or his friends from the present time, it's set in ancient Egypt when the Shadow Games were now, yet not as fierce as they would become. Let me introduce the main characters…

****

Yami: The eldest son of the pharaoh. Let me rephrase that; he's the **only** son of the pharaoh, later to be the spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle. Also the leader of the group of kids, because, when you're a prince, you can get away with practically everything…

****

Bakura: Bakura is the son of an Egyptian guard and a Hebrew slave. When he was six, he was brought to the palace to be Yami's personal slave. Well four months later, the two boys could be found playing pranks on the guards and causing chaos among the people. Needless to say, the two were best friends. In the TV show, Bakura was a tomb robber and was sealed in the Millennium Ring.

****

Seto: In the present, he's a genius. In the past, he was the next high mage in training. It's not clear yet whether it was his spirit in the Millennium Rod or not, but in this fanfic, he will. He is also good friends with Yami and Bakura.

****

Selena: Yami's little half sister. She's a character I made up by myself because I felt there needed to be a girl in this fanfic. She has a huge crush on the white-haired wonder that is Bakura. She is five years old, but is way ahead of her years in wisdom… sometimes. 

Now, since this is during the time of the Shadow Games, the monsters are alive. Children are granted a monster to be their guardian at birth. Let me give a run down of the main monsters in this fic.

****

Dark Magician: Yami's monster. This purple-haired wizard is the victim of more then a few pranks…

****

Change of Heart: Bakura's monster. On the card, the Change of Heart is half angel and half demon, so in this fic she has a very major personality disorder. But, most of the time she's a motherly figure for the boys.

****

Dark Magician Girl: As you can see, a female Dark Magician. Selena's monster. Has the biggest crush on the Dark Magician and won't let the other female monsters have a chance at him…

Lastly…ummm, forgive me, but typing this fic, I've realized that I've given Bakura his hikari's personality! Ahhhh! But, then again, he could have been like that in the past…

With that intro, I think I'm ready to start the fic!

****

The Adventures of Yami and Bakura

B.C. 3000

"Hurry up, Yami! We're going to get caught if you don't speed up already!" Bakura yelled in a whisper to his best friend.

"I'm cumin', I'm cumin,'" the prince of Egypt yelled back in the same manner. Yami quickly caught up with Bakura and the two ran for the palace as fast as their nine-year-old legs could carry them. The two ducked into the symmetric alleyways of Cairo under the cover of night quite easily. As one would expect from Ancient Egypt's very own veteran pranksters.

When they felt it was safe, the two took a breather in an alleyway next to a bakery. It was a bit after midnight and the large ovens were still cooling off as the boys could both feel the heat from the previous day's baking. The boys sat down next to each other, both very tired and sleepy.

"Hey Bakura," said Yami deviously.

"What?" the boy in question asked.

"Who do you think will be angrier? Farmer Ramous for his precious chicken eggs being stolen or…"

"…High Priest Heishin, for his house being egged!" Bakura finished. The two boys laughed at the immolation they had done to their 'arch enemy'. Heishin really didn't like either of the boys at all. 

"Yeah, I never really liked Heishin. He's always-saying stuff like 'The prince of Egypt should be more of a gentleman or a scholar'. It drives me nuts."

"I don't like him either. He likes to pretend I'm not there," said Bakura stating his own troubles to Yami.

"You're a kid and a slave. You've got two strikes against you right there, Bakura."

"True, true," said Bakura standing up, "We'd better head back now, if Dark Magician and Change of Heart find out we're gone, we're in for some major retribution from your dad, Yami." With that closing remark the two sleepy boys ran tiredly back to the palace.

Upon arriving at the palace the two started to climb up the vines that lead to Yami's bedchambers. "Hey! That's not the vine! That's my leg!" (Sound familiar?) Well, as quietly as two nine year olds can get anyway. 

"Sorry, Bakura." Then on a second thought Yami added sarcastically, "I feel such great contrition."

"Haha, very funny. Stop using big words, they intimidate me." Yami stopped climbing for a second and raised an eyebrow at the enlightenment of this new 'fear' of Bakura's, but didn't press the subject.

Bakura was the first to get his body onto the balcony, and then helped his friend up over the railings. Both then took off their sandals and ran quietly toward Yami's bedchambers. But as soon as they entered through the curtains, they found a sight, which made them cower in fear.

A younger girl, smaller then the two boys, was perched on Yami's bed glaring at the boys like nothing else. She stood up and addressed them. 

Then almost screamed, "YAMI! I can't believe you and Bakura left me behind _again! _Do you enjoy seeing me sulk in eternal boredom?!" Yami sighed.

"You're too young, Selena, that's why. You'd just be a hindrance to us. Besides, father would kill me if I managed to get you hurt somehow," Yami said cool and collectively.

"Just leave the pranking up to the older kids, Selena," said Bakura, putting his two cents in.

"But Yami! You're my role model! I wanna help you big brother," Selena proclaimed obstinately, hugging onto the eldest child. Ever since the death of Selena's mother she had clung to her older half brother for everything. As for Bakura… well…

"Bakura, will you take Selena to her chambers? I think it's time to end this conversation. Selena has clarified what she wants, now it's time for all of us to go to bed." 

At the mentioning of having to bring Selena to her room Bakura's eye twitched. Then his whole body shivered then he replied to his so -called 'master' with a firm "No".

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously to a level that would make anyone who didn't know Yami personally feel impotent. Even though Bakura was his best friend, Yami was still the next in line to be pharaoh. Taking 'no' for an answer was not acceptable. "Do not test my patience, Bakura. I don't ask you to do much…" Bakura waved Yami off (a shocking feat) , and then whispered to him in a voice Selena could not hear.

"Yami, you know I'd gladly do what you ask me to, but the last time I had to bring Selena to her room at night she tried to…" Bakura looked around as to make sure no one was listening.

"What is it, Bakura?" 

Bakura started to sweat. "… She tried to…chain me to her bed. And you _know _why. You're her brother, you of all people should know how her kinky mind works."

Kerblinkies.

Yami's eyes widened. "Bakura, Selena is _five years old._" 

Bakura nodded. "I know." Both boys looked at Selena who chose that moment to wink and blow a kiss at her white-haired wonder. Bakura shivered again.

Suddenly the door opened and an angel walked through the door… or was it a demon? Who knows? It's hard to tell what kind of mood the Change of Heart was in. The children all recoiled in fear and crossed their fingers that Change of Heart was in a _very _good mood.

"Goodness, children. You should all be sleeping right now. It's well past midnight," she greeted them in a strangely British sounding accent. The kids sighed in relief. She was in a good mood. "Now hurry into your beds and shut those eyes," she said as Selena ran out the door half grumbling about not getting her love interest to escort her, while the said love interest was sighing in great relief once more. 

"Tomorrow is a brand new day," Change of Heart said again, tucking in first Yami, then Bakura in their respective beds. "Sleep now and you will have the right of mind to enjoy it." She then gave them both a kiss on the forehead and then disappeared out the door. Since neither boy had a mother, Change of Heart was certainly close enough to be one, more especially for Bakura. 

As soon as she exited the room, Yami's eyes shot open and one the other side of the room, Bakura leapt out of bed and ran over to Yami's side of the room.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow, oh my mighty master?" Bakura asked sarcastically. Yami smiled evilly.

"Listen closely, my faithful servant, and you will learn." Yami said just as sarcastically. The boys laughed maniacally into the night plotting and planning…

****

The Next Morning…

Bakura woke up to a loud slam of the door. He rubbed his eyes and looked about. His eyes found Yami panting heavily with his back to the door. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I see you already went through with your prank on the Dark Magician today," Bakura commented. Yami nodded, still breathing heavily. Outside the Dark Magician could be heard yelling bloody murder. Yami walked over to Bakura's bed on the floor and sat down next to him.

"Even if Dark found out, I still got some juicy information. Heishin is coming over and he's bringing Seto with!"

"Do you think Heishin knows it was us?"

"Yeah, he's probably coming to tell my father about it."

"We are so dead."

"My thoughts exactly."

When Heishin arrived, Yami and Bakura were ordered to come and attend the meeting. Both of them endeavored to not look guilty, but it wasn't working. Seto did indeed come, which made both boys very happy. Heishin made it a habit to make sure Seto didn't hang around with the two troublemakers, much to Seto's dismay. Not that he ever showed it. He was impassive most of the time, never showing his true feelings to anyone. Yami and Bakura were trying to get the boy out of that habit, but Heishin had way too much control over Seto as his mentor.

Bakura stood off to the left of the pharaoh, next to Change of Heart, in case he was needed to run any messages. Yami stood to his father's right with the Dark Magician towering over him. Before the meeting, the Dark Magician had to explain to the Pharaoh exactly why his hair was pink. Not that Pharaoh knew already, though. Because of this Dark Magician would glare at Yami, who merely chuckled nervously.

Selena stood next to her brother with the Dark Magician Girl. (DM Girl for short.) The rest of the pharaoh's court looked on nervously as it was obvious to anyone that DM Girl was hitting on the Dark Magician. "Come on, Darkie. Let's ditch the kids after the meeting and go on a romantic love cruise down the Nile." Now, 'Darkie' had been having a very bad day today and was not in the mood for DM Girl's antics. He just didn't say anything. Only growled in annoyance, which was a big improvement for him.

It wasn't long before Heishin entered with Seto. He looked extremely angry. "Your Highness, your successor and his slave egged my villa last night. I feel that they should not have impunity for their actions!"

Pharaoh glanced over at his son, who was whistling innocently. Then he looked at his daughter who was growling. Thanks to the pharaoh's connoisseurship of his children, he concluded that Yami and Bakura had indeed egged his high priest's villa last night and Selena was angry she was left out of the event. Looking at Bakura's nervous sweating confirmed it. It was always hard for the poor boy to hide his feelings. Pharaoh sighed and addressed Heishin

"Thank you Heishin. I will deal with the boys as I see fit. I apologize that I could not have precluded this." Heishin nodded and turned to leave, satisfied. 

Before he left he managed to speak to Yami making sure only the boy could hear. "It certainly is fun to impose upon your father, young prince. Watch your back child, soon the throne of Egypt will be mine and I'll have you and your little friends right where I want you."

Yami honed his glare in on Heishin. "Not if I can help it. As long as I'm around, you'll never get away with it."

"We shall see, prince. We shall see who wins this game."

"I will win Heishin. You forget easily that my birth name is Yu-Gi-Oh." Heishin chuckled. 

"We shall see King of Games." With that Heishin left.

__

'Soon, Yu-Gi-Oh,' Heishin thought, _'I will have my retribution on you for all the misery and trouble you've caused me. It would be my greatest delight to see you locked away in the Shadow Realm… forever.'_

Meanwhile, Seto had wondered off over to Bakura and handed his peer a piece of papyrus with writing on it. "Is this a note for Yami?" Seto nodded, then left. Bakura sighed. Seto was a boy of very few words. One of these days he and Yami would have to get him out of that nuthouse Heishin called a temple. 

As Bakura mused he heard the pharaoh order everyone out of the room… minus Yami, Bakura and Selena. He gulped, and then prepared himself to receive his punishment with much consternation.

Pharaoh glanced the three children in front of him. Two of them his flesh and blood and the other one nearly as close to his heart as his children.

Yami was the first to speak up. "Father, I'm really sorry about last night…" His father hastily cut him off.

"Speak no more of it my son. You, your sister and Bakura will only be children once. Be one while you can." 

Bakura's eyes widened. "You're not going to punish us?"

"No," said Pharaoh, " but I will warn you to keep your pranks to a minimum. One of these days Heishin is going to find a way to punish you two." Yami and Bakura smiled them gave each other a high five.

"Why'd you ask me to stay, daddy?"

"Selena, I know you well. As soon as your brother lets you I know you're going to be helping them. Also, I have some disturbing new for you…"

"What is it, daddy?"

"You remember the king of Babylon?"

"The jerk?" implied Yami, getting a snicker from the other kids.

"… He came to me earlier with a peace proposition…" 

"And?"

"To seal it, you and his son shall be joined in wedlock once you are of age."

Selena's eyes widened in horror. "I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY THE SON OF THAT JERK! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'D START A WAR WITH US! I'D RATHER BE A BACHLARETTE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

The present company all had their ears plugged. When Selena went on a temper tantrum, she went on a temper tantrum. As Selena continued to yell and scream and throw a fit, Yami and Bakura dragged her out of the palace, which calmed her down a bit, because she was in Bakura's arms.

Pharaoh sighed. Today was going to be a very long day.

****

To be continued…

From the desk of Unrealistic…

Well, you have to admit, this is certainly a very different fic from the fics I've written before. This was … inspired by a fic Yami-chan is writing about Bakura's past. We both came up with the idea that Yami and Bakura could have been best friends in the past. 

Because Yami-chan is the proud owner of a copy of 'Forbidden Memories' we added Seto as the high priest in training. Yami's half sister, Selena, was my own creation. I thought it would be cute. Especially if I brought her into the future, which gives me an idea where I can go with this…

Until Next Time,

Unrealistic :-)

YamichanEditingCorp. 


	2. Uh oh

****

The Adventures of Yami and Bakura

B.C. 3000

It was a peaceful, calm and serene afternoon. The Dark Magician was on his back, basking in the warm rays of the sun. His eyes were closed, trying to enjoy every bit of this peaceful moment before something not so peaceful happened, which normally included Yami and his two little mischief making friends. He had only just managed to wash that pink hair dye out this morning.

It almost made the Dark Magician wonder two things. One, why was his helmet off? And secondly, but more importantly…

…Why was he laying directly beneath his charge's bedchamber balcony?

Dark didn't have time to think about that point, for at that moment childish laughter was heard and sooner then he knew it, he was soaked. Dark sighed. What was this, the third time this week? And it was only Monday. Yami and Bakura were going to get it this time…

As the two boys laughed hysterically at the scene they had created, the thought that they were being watched hadn't even crossed their young minds. 

A vision of the boys laughing was seen through a glass orb. They vision soon dissipated at the wave of a manly hand, making the orb cloudy and thick. 

The voice belonging to the hand looked over at the man and women in front of him. "Malik and Isis Ishtar. My simple request of the two of you is kidnap the young prince and his friend. Do not harm them in any way, I need them whole for what I have planned."

Malik stepped forward in front of his younger sister. "In what way would you have us do our task?" he asked calmly.

"Quickly, if possible. Do whatever you can to get the boys. Do whatever you wish to the rest of them." Malik nodded, then strode with a proud pace out of the small, underground cavern. Isis followed her older brother.

"I can't believe you're taking orders like this from Heishin of all people," Isis stated once the two siblings were outside. At first, Malik didn't answer. Then he explained. "We're not going to give the elder Yugi and Bakura to Heishin. We'll take them both back to the future with us."

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Isis. "What if their older selves find out?"

"They won't," answered Malik quickly, "we'll take them back ten years before Duelist Kingdom. Yugi and Ryou won't even have their Millennium items then. Even if they do manage to see each other, it won't matter much. Yugi will only be five years old tops." Isis sighed. The risky plans her brother thought of sometimes made her worry. Kidnapping was one matter, protecting was another.

"What about Seto and Selena? Are we just going to leave them here? What about Pharaoh?" 

Malik smirked, "You ask many honorable questions, my dear sister. We must act as if this were real; otherwise Heishin will catch on too soon. I only wish we could tell Pharaoh, he deserves to know, but I don't expect him to believe the 'two time-travelers from the future story'." Then on a second thought he added," I will try and take Selena with us, from what I've heard, she'd love to see the future." 

Isis sighed. She'd just have to trust her brother on this.

Yami, Seto and Bakura now sat on a small dock on the Nile River. Yami was sitting up, with one leg over the water, leaning against the wooden post. Bakura was on his stomach next to Yami, swinging his legs back and forth in the air. Seto, in turn, was sitting cross-legged next to Bakura. It was easy for anyone to see that they were bored. 

It was Seto's note that he had previously given to Bakura for Yami at the palace earlier last week. That's the reason the boys were presently where they were. Seto was the first to speak.

"What did Heishin say to you before he left, Yami?" Seto asked with all seriousness. It took Yami a while to answer, but he did. 

"Are you going to tell your father?" asked Bakura. Yami sighed.

"I want to, but… I'm afraid Heishin may strike early if I do. Father has been looking a little ill lately, he's not up to dealing with something like this when he's sick." This sparked up Seto's interest.

"What do you think he has?" During this conversation between his two superiors and friends, Bakura merely looked from one to the other, soaking in all the information.

"Probably nothing serious, most likely a cold or a small fever. He's not that sick." Yami smiled at Seto reassuringly. 

"So, now that we've established the fact that Heishin wants to be pharaoh. What are we going to do about it?" asked Bakura. Sometimes Bakura wished he was in a higher position, that way he felt he'd have a little more confidence in doing these high risk pranks with the prince and soon to be high priest.

"I…don't know." Yami said sadly," I wish there was something I could do, but I just don't know…" Before Yami could say anymore, the boys heard a familiar female voice calling out to them.

"YAMI! You've got to hurry up! The Dark Magician is in big trouble!" Selena cried out. As she reached them, the boys stood up and Yami took his sister into his arms. 

"How is Dark in trouble?" asked Yami, terrified for his guardian.

"I don't know! I heard him yelling for help in the bedchamber halls! I went straight to you!" The prince of Egypt looked at his two comrades behind him. They nodded and the four children then ran off to help a friend in seemingly desperate need.

As the kids ran into the bedchamber halls, they could hear the Dark Magician's yells for help getting louder and louder. They ran down the halls in determination, like a good team of heroes. They eventually traced the commotion to Selena's room. 

Seto held Selena protectively, while Bakura opened the closed door and Yami waited behind him, ready to charge in and attack whoever was hurting his guardian, with what was later identified as the Millennium Rod…

Bakura got the first glance at what was happening in the room. He motioned for Yami to stay back as he took a double take at what was happening. However, the others thought that Bakura was being brave to go in and analyze the situation further. One problem…

There was no danger involved.

At least not for the kids. For the Dark Magician, it was pure torture. Now what did Bakura see that surprised him so much, he had to do the anime double take? I'll tell you.

The Dark Magician was chained down to Selena's bed. At the wrists and then the ankles. The mage was sweating furiously, trying to scoot as far away from the Dark Magician Girl as possible. Bakura felt for the Dark Magician, having been put in the exact same situation by Selena. Bakura could barely make out the DM Girl's seductively quiet words. 

"Oh, please marry me Darkie. If we get married today, we could have fun tonight! Just imagine all those little Dark Magicians running around the palace! Oh, I'd love to be a mother!" The Dark Magician, however, obviously was not ready to become a father.

Bakura now realized that this was an everyday event for the two and felt no need to stop it. The others however, still thought that the Dark Magician was in real danger! Yami, being the ever-fearless leader, didn't want to wait for Bakura to end his 'brave' endeavors. The prince ran into the room with the not quite complete Millennium Rod in his hands. Being the talkative person he is, Yami ran into the room and pointed the Millennium item at the two Magicians. His eyes were closed to brace whatever blow the attacker would throw at him.

"Let go of Dark right now!" he yelled. Before anyone could stop him, Yami once again pointed the Rod in the direction of the Magicians. Without warning, a bright light appeared from the Rod. When the light faded, Yami saw his error of thought, but had yet to realize his even bigger mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami-chan: Cliffhanger I know. I'm in charge of writing the next chapter which shall be…interesting to say the least. I'm still working on the fic that inspired my hikari's so it may take me awhile to get it out. But with Unrealistic's expert nagging skills, it'll be out eventually. Oh, and if you care, the Babylonian prince Selena has to marry will also show up in the next chapter.

The real fic, entitled Lost Souls, hopefully part one will be up soon.


End file.
